Shizuka Joestar-Hale
Shizuka Joestar-Hale (静・ジョースター・ヘイル) is the main protagonist in Emily Becker's Jojo fan series, Achtung Speicher. She is based on-and supposed to be the same character as-the baby Joseph Joestar adopted in Part 4. The adopted daughter of Joseph Joestar, while she tried to be average she ended up flung into a bid to save infinite pocket universes. Appearance Shizuka is a small and lanky girl. She has short (from mid-neck near the beginning to shoulder-length near the end), dark hair that she either wears down or with a simple headband. Her hair temporarily grows to just below her knees while utilizing her Order of the Stone powers for the first time, but it was cut back to its regular length soon after. Like all of the other main protagonists, Shizuka has many counterparts in the pocket dimensions. These counterparts share her physical appearance, but tend to wear different outfits. However, all of them have at least one piece of clothing in Shizuka's identification color-pink. When she temporarily deflects to the Order of the Stone, Shizuka's right eye gains their symbol and turns dark purple. After she returns to her friends, she wears her sunglasses over her eyes unless she needs its power. Casual Shizuka wears a sleeveless shirt with a single star mark on the left. She wears plain arm wraps, held on by a strap on the top carrying a golden buckle. She has a short-sleeve jacket with dark cuffs and her symbol-a flower-on the back as well as on her right breast pocket. While the flower on her back is confirmed to be a pink carnation, many of her counterparts use different flowers. Under that, she has a thick, striped belt with a buckle similar to Gyro's. She wears knee-high striped socks and sneakers-and has on occasion been seen wearing her adopted father's scarf. She also has her signature light pink bobble cap and sunglasses (which now comfortably fit on her head). After she deflected from the Order of the Stone, she gained a loosely-tied bow on the right side of her hat. Stand Armor Like all of the other Stand Armor wearers, elements of Shizuka's normal outfit manifests in her Stand Armor. Most noticeably, her arm wraps, belt, and shoes are virtually unchanged (although they take on a more mechanical form). Her entire body is covered in silver armor, with a white breastplate marked with her flower symbol on the right side. On her hips, she has three vertical lines meant to represent her skirt. Her helmet, like the others, has a triangular mouthpiece-however, hers more closely resembles a breathing mask. She also has two antenna sticking out from either side of the helmet. Personality Shizuka, as her name implies, is quiet and timid. Soft-spoken and ladylike, some people say that she's the last person they would expect to save the world. Initially, she was very cowardly, using her Stand to become invisible in order to avoid confronting the Order and other enemies, and running away whenever fighting was inevitable. She also gets emotional easily, crying at even the slightest provision. As the story progresses, however, she becomes more confident and courageous, while never truly losing her initial shyness. She is also self-depreciating to a fault, but with her friends support she begins to have more faith in herself. She inherited several traits from her adopted father, including mixing English phrases into her speech (especially when she is scared or startled) and a love for retro technology, often seen listening to a Walkman and playing a Game Boy. She greatly honors her father's memory, and has a great deal of compassion and respect for her adoptive family. Shizuka is closer and more open to Stands than she is to actual people. While she does consider them the same person as their masters, she is more willing to speak with the stands. This is especially clear with Crazy Diamond, who she affectionately calls "Dia". As a member of the Order of the Stone, Shizuka was even more insecure and quiet than she normally was. She was almost completely silent, not speaking even when spoken to. She was scared, jumpy, and far from a competent henchman, but Shakir still kept her around because she was a Joestar and he believed he needed her to capture Josuke. Backstory Pre-Series/Diamond is Unbreakable Shizuka was born Kurumi Amuro some time during the fall of 1998. Her mother was killed by Kira Yoshikage some time after her birth. Her father was killed shortly after due to threatening to call the police. Upon discovering her, Joseph Joestar and Josuke Higashikata are thrown into a wild chase to find her, during which Joseph proves his worthiness to Josuke by slitting his wrist so that his blood would be able to track her location. From then on Josuke saw his father as more than just any "old man" and instead recognized him as someone willing to place himself in danger for the sake of protecting an innocent life. Shizuka helped Rohan Kishibe when he was attacked by Ken Oyanagi. To win the last rock-paper-scissors match, Rohan used his Heaven's Door on Shizuka to make her force Ken's hand to use rock, allowing him to win the match no matter what Ken decided to choose. She was held hostage by Ken, but Rohan convinced him to let her go in exchange for another rock-paper-scissors match. After the events of Diamond is Unbreakable, she moved with Joseph back to America. Joseph's wife, Suzie Q, suspected that the child was another one of his illegitimate kids, and demanded that a blood test be done to confirm her suspicions. It was confirmed that he was not the father, and Suzie Q reluctantly let her into the family. She lived a typical "rich girl" lifestyle-aside from learning Hamon from her adopted father, who feared that her Stand wasn't as combat-ready as most others.Due to her nature as the would-be heir to Joestar Realty, she lived a sheltered life mostly stuck in her father's property and the assorted vehicles he owned. However, since she was in the dual custody of Joseph and Tomoko Higashikata, she also took several trips to Morioh throughout her childhood. Two years prior to the start of the series, Joseph was on his deathbed. After one final conversation with Shizuka, he gave his remaining Hamon to her. Struck by grief, Shizuka locked herself in her room for the next few days-giving herself a scar in the shape of the Joestar birthmark. When she emerged from her seclusion, she was put up for adoption-and a few weeks later, she was heading to her new home with Zachary and Alicia Hale, who both worked with the Speedwagon Foundation. Powers and Abilities Stand: '''Shizuka's Stand, Achtung Baby, renders her invisible; as well as everything within her immediate area. Shizuka has shown a much greater amount of control over her Stand then when she was a baby, able to control what is rendered visible or invisible within her Stand's range-and being able to use it to its full potential regardless of her emotional state. She has also been shown to be able to manipulate the visible light within her range, causing things to look different than they actually are. '''Hamon: Shizuka learned Hamon from her late father to compensate for her Stand's lack of offensive capabilities. Her usual Hamon attacks are bound to physical items that are normally made of plastic. As the series progresses, she begins to dive deeper into its potential, using it to turn her arm-warmers into powerful arm blades, which she dubs the Arm Muffler Blades. Since Shizuka's Stand is directly bound to her body, she can damage other's Stands using Hamon attacks. However, she can only do this when her arms and/or legs are invisible. Crest of the Stone: After defecting to the Order of the Stone and gaining its mark, Shizuka becomes able to use its abilities. She also the special ability to summon other people's counterparts into the main world. Trivia * The kanji in her first name (静) can also be read as Jo. * If this story was canon, Shizuka would be the first JoJo to be adopted into the family. ** She would also be the second JoJo to not have her Jojo title be her birth name, after Giorno Giovanna (born Haruno Shiobana). Category:Joestar Family Category:Achtung Speicher Category:Stand User Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Hamon User Category:JoJo Category:Rebellion Category:Character